


if you’re looking for a show

by felixfraldarius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Grinding, Lap dancing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, So they're still 18+, This is during their time at the Officer's Academy but they're explicitly 20 in this, Trans Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, Trans Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfraldarius/pseuds/felixfraldarius
Summary: After putting a lot of effort into his studies and resisting Lambert's pleas to skip lectures, Rodrigue has successfully been reclassed as a Dancer. He’s going to put his high charm along with the revealing outfit accompanying his new class to the test by choosing the prince to witness his first dance. An empty classroom ends up being the perfect stage.
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	if you’re looking for a show

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous fanfiction request for desk sex with lambert and rodrigue. trans rodrigue also requested.
> 
> awhile back i was inspired to write dancer rodrigue after coming across an event that prompted you to make content of your favourite characters as dancers. this took me a surprisingly long time to write, but finally, here's some content of rodrigue directly after passing his exam!
> 
> i'm writing this as a trans person; this is not for fetishistic reasons whatsoever.  
> language used to refer to genitals in this fic may not be preferred by all trans people.

It’s an interesting change for somebody that studied lance and faith to switch to sword and reason, but it ended up being fairly easy for Rodrigue to pick up. He studied for weeks and weeks, sitting through boring lectures without giving in to Lambert’s pleas to skip even _once_. His professor was determined to pass him – and pass he did. 

He’s currently sitting in the classroom used for one of the lectures he attended – though it’s empty, as each student had been preoccupied with the White Heron Cup dance moments before – with his Dancer outfit folded on his desk. The clothing seems to be of utmost quality, with thick cloth and intricate stitching along its seams. He takes advantage of the empty room to quickly change into it, glancing down at his body underneath the newly tailored clothes once he’s fit himself into them. It is… Far more revealing than he was used to, his normal outfits typically erring on the modest side. The most embarrassing part is the leg slit, revealing the entirety of his right thigh (and some of his left). At least his legs are toned – Rodrigue is thankful for that. Riding horses had made his thighs a bit thicker with muscle, though just enough to still look good with his slender body. 

The door of the classroom squeaks, and he whips his head around. It’s Lambert, entering the room with a big smile on his face. Rodrigue assumes the prince is here to congratulate him on his win for the Blue Lion house at the White Heron Cup, in which he is correct when a few moments later Lambert claps one of his wide hands on his shoulder and says, “Congratulations, my dear friend! That outfit suits you.” 

A smirk creeps across Rodrigue’s face. The comment about how the outfit looks good on him is embarrassing, but he can use it to his advantage. After weeks of studying how to look charming to others, he has the perfect idea. The classroom is empty, the two are alone, and Rodrigue’s thighs are out. 

”Would you like me to dance for you, Lambert? You’ll be the first one to see.” 

He’s embarrassed just asking the question. Ridiculous – the two are both nearly twenty-one, and yet he’s blushing like a boy asking his crush out for the first time. 

To no surprise, Lambert nods excitedly at his dance request. Rodrigue directs him to sit on a bench in front of one of the desks, in which he does so with his legs spread wide. His friend’s manners are the opposite of princely, but it’s not his place to correct him. However, he does sigh and shake his head with a little chuckle. Typical Lambert. 

Once the other man is situated, Rodrigue turns away. The two are at the back of the classroom, so the desks don’t need to be pushed much, but he moves them a little to make space for his dance. He also locks the door and pulls down blinds so nobody will see them. Rodrigue then starts going at it, putting to the test the entire dance routine his professor had taught him. Keeping his eyes on Lambert, he twists and turns, his arms gracefully framing his body as his hips sway. His favourite part is when he bends over, and he exaggerates this movement by pushing his ass out once he’s fully bent over. When he comes back up, his hands trail up his legs, waist, and chest. The dance is exquisite, and while Rodrigue hadn’t considered himself an elegant man beforehand, he’ll admit his studying paid off. 

This is especially apparent when he looks at Lambert again after straightening back up. The man isn’t even trying to hide the boner pressed against his pants, his legs still spread wide. Rodrigue feels himself blush a little, and he can’t control the way his body moves closer and closer to his spectator. His dance becomes up close and personal, his hands gripping Lambert’s shoulders as he twists around in front of him. 

Rodrigue grabs the other’s knees and presses them together, and before he knows it, he’s sitting in his lap. Lambert clearly enjoys it – he can feel his dick pressing up against his ass. Though he’s grinding against him, he keeps his hips twirling in order to keep up the appearance of a dance. His arms continue their movements as well, rhythmically swirling around his and Lambert’s bodies. 

Hands soon stray to Rodrigue’s body, and he can feel them sliding down to his hips. His waist is slender, slightly tapered in the middle and usually accentuated with a belt on his Officer’s Academy uniform, but now there’s tassels dangling around it that make them even more tempting. Lambert digs his fingers into his skin for a few moments before sliding down even further, gripping his thighs with those strong hands of his. Rodrigue has to bite his lip to suppress the light moan that wants to slip from his mouth, the feeling of the blonde’s hands pressing into his muscular legs overwhelming him with need. 

The hard cock beneath him paired with the man’s hands all over his body has Rodrigue twisting and turning, though this time not from his dance and rather a result of the sensation. By now, he’s hard as well, his clit throbbing with need underneath the tight black shorts of his Dancer clothing. He wants nothing but to rip them off. 

Unable to take any more of the desperation, Rodrigue leans forward to pull Lambert into a kiss. Their bodies are pressed right up against each other and he swears he can hear the racing of the prince’s heart. Pleased with himself for exciting him like so, Rodrigue makes a mental note to do this again sometime. He keeps his grinding up, rubbing against the boner underneath him. 

Rodrigue then slips his tongue inside of Lambert’s mouth, a silent plea for the two to get on with it. Lambert gets the message and starts removing his uniform, first unclipping the Blue Lions house leader cape, then undoing the buttons, and then sliding off his white undershirt. His chest is both hard and soft beneath Rodrigue’s hands; his abs are hardened from constant training and occasional battle, whilst his pecs are softer, rather plush. Hands working at his skin, Rodrigue trails his fingers between the crevasses of his muscles. 

Once Rodrigue’s hands move to tease the button of his pants, Lambert stands up with Rodrigue in his arms and presses him against the desk behind the two. He lets out a soft gasp as he stares up at the other man, his chest heaving. The dancing has made him warm, and their desperate grinding did nothing to fix that. It’s Lambert’s turn to pull him into a kiss, and Rodrigue feels the prince’s body heavy against him as he’s pushed further against the desk. 

Their tongues suck at the other’s as they kiss, with heads tilting to deepen it even further. By now, Lambert has settled himself between Rodrigue’s legs. The warmth is overwhelming, and he wants nothing more than to have his dick inside of him. Lambert’s hard length is rubbing and rubbing between his legs, exposed but still covered by his Dancer outfit, and he breaks from the kiss to whine, “Lambert, please… Put it in.” 

The prince obliges, pulling his uniform pants down in one swift go. He’s fully hard with his cock leaking against his stomach. Aching with need, Rodrigue slides his own black shorts off, leaving the rest of his outfit on but his lower half fully exposed. Immediately, Lambert starts rubbing against his folds. Rodrigue is, admittedly, wetter than he expected, but the lap dancing and rubbing got to him once he felt the boner against his ass (that he himself had provoked). 

There’s a stretch when Lambert first enters him, his thick size rubbing Rodrigue in all the right places. He knows the blonde can barely fit, but the satisfying sensation of being stuffed doesn’t compare to anything else. 

Lambert is hot inside of him, and Rodrigue stays still for a moment, savouring the full feeling. Soon after, the man above him starts moving, a slow and rhythmic pace for the time being. He’s still pressed to the desk with their chests touching, and his back steadily drums against the wood with each thrust. Rodrigue loves it, with each push sending pleasure crawling up his spine. Lambert clearly loves it as well, as he’s breathing heavily with the pleasure and adding to the warmth between the two. 

Their touches on the other’s skin linger with heavy hands, and the desperation to move quicker is easily felt. No verbal plea from Rodrigue is needed for Lambert to speed up, his hips working up a quicker pattern with each passing moment. Every time the prince presses back into Rodrigue, it satisfyingly fills him up and draws a low moan from his lips. 

He’s a polite man, but even he can’t help the curses that arise once he feels Lambert’s thumb on his clit. By now, the other is pounding into him, the sound of their skin each time it meets echoing throughout the empty class. The feeling of Lambert’s cock fucking him desperately along with the slow rubbing of his sensitive clit has his back arching. Nonstop moans are escaping from his mouth, and he can hear Lambert gasping against his neck as well – the blonde has buried his face in the crook of it, and he feels hot breaths against his skin. 

Each circle of Rodrigue’s clit shoots pleasure up his spine. Pressure builds in his abdomen as his orgasm nears, with Lambert fucking him closer and closer by the second. It seems the other man is close as well, with his cock pulsing and twitching inside of him. 

Rodrigue is begging for Lambert now, pleading for his thumb to quicken on his clit. The prince complies, and it only takes a few seconds of him pressing down on his clit to push Rodrigue over the edge. He tenses up for a moment before he’s pulled into his release, hips rubbing and grinding against the blonde’s thumb as he rides out his orgasm. The overwhelming feeling of Lambert shoving in and out alongside the stroking of his sensitive nub makes him twitch and tremble under his hold. 

The strong arms keep Rodrigue pressed to the desk still. It’s Lambert’s turn to finish, and he lets out a loud moan above Rodrigue when he makes his final thrust. Cum fills his hole, and he feels stuffed even when the other pulls out. Lambert then moves away, pulling clothing onto his bottom half again. 

To Rodrigue’s embarrassment, it seeps out and onto the desk, dirtying the wood. It’s also gotten onto his Dancer outfit, prompting him to sit up quickly. 

”Lambert!” 

”Yes?” He sounds out of breath, and looks it, as well – his cheeks are pink, striking against his skin. 

”You left a mess! You had better clean this, it belongs to the academy!” Rodrigue feels dread setting in. They didn’t get caught during their secret rendezvous, but if they didn’t properly scrub the desk after this, Rodrigue’s professor would absolutely figure out that something was up. Not to mention his clothing! 

”I will, I will…” If a pout could be audible, Lambert’s was in the way he spoke those words. 

Glancing down, he can see the white liquid dotting the teal skirt of his new class. His face immediately blushes scarlet, the red a contrast to the blue of the material. It’s even worse than he thought. As much as Rodrigue loved getting filled, the cleanup… Is going to be a mess. 

He dreads moving, but he knows he must. As soon as he sits up, the cum rushes from his folds. Rodrigue couldn’t lie and say that it wasn’t appealing to have his prince’s seed inside of him, but it was still incredibly embarrassing. If this was his dorm room, he wouldn’t mind so much, but because of the risk of somebody noticing the liquid if it isn’t cleaned well, it feels a little different. 

The two are stuck scrubbing at wood for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/meloghia)


End file.
